Portable-type computer has gained popularity recently due to the portability, light weight and endurance of rechargable battery power. Nowadays, most portable-type computer can operate continuously for more than 8 hours with the fully-charged battery initially.
It is obvious that to install each and every required components into a limited space provided by a portable-type computer system, the assembly process of the portable-type computer system is far more difficult than that of a desktop-type computer system.
FIG. 1 shows how a CPU 70 is mounted to a predetermined socket region 74 of the motherboard of a portable-type computer system. The CPU 70 for portable-type computer system is generally in form of rectangular slice chip with a multiple of positioning holes 11. The corresponding mounting region of motherboard includes a multiple of positioning holes 14 to be aligned with the positioning holes 11 of CPU 70 during mounting process. The area 12 shown is the heat dissipation area of CPU 70. The input and output pins (not shown) are provided on the bottom surface of CPU 70 and respectively contact with gold fingers 72 on the motherboard when the mounting procedure is complete.
Due to only limited space is available during mounting of CPU, the input or output pins of CPU or some components near the socket region 74 may suffer damage if the mounting operation is made by an in-experience operator. In addition, transistors fabricated within the slice form CPU may also suffer damage, which can not be detected by naked eyes, if the applied force is not adequate either in direction or in magnitude.
In order to prevent the possible damage recited above, the following requirement are to be met. The CPU 70 must be positioned at the accurate predetermined location of motherboard. Secondly, the actual location of force applied on the CPU 70 and the magnitude of the force must be accurate.
One prior art technology regarding the invention is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application 84204505 which was filed on Apr. 10, 1995 and issued as publication no. 255584 on Aug. 21, 1995.